Saturday Night
by diamondstar1808
Summary: Find out the end to Ami's day! The last part to Saturday


Note: Hey everybody, this is the last part of the series to Saturday! I don't own the characters just the story! Enjoy!

Ami woke up to the sound of light rain. The room was completely dark except for the pale light from the moon. She looked over at her clock to see it the bright red light showing that it was 11:30 pm. She sighed gently and looked over to her left. She had barely been asleep long. She and Greg always went to bed early, even when he spent the night. They had busy schedule most of the time but she did grimace at the fact it was still Saturday. Greg was sleeping soundly. She had a rough time explaining who Zoi was. Greg could really be insecure at times and she really wondered if he was right for her. Greg's insecurity caused them to fall asleep early with out doing anything. She wanted a strong, secure man. Was that man Zoi? She climbed out of bed quietly and padded to the bathroom. She walked into her adjoining walk-in closet that could only be reached from there. She grabbed a white short silk robe and headed out. She loved silk, and in any shade of white or blue. She glanced over at the bed to see Greg roll over and smack his lips in his sleep. It was slightly annoying- something she once thought was cute. She left the room quietly and headed to the living room. She grabbed her keys and exited quietly. She took the private elevator, that was just for the people who lived there, up to the next suite which belonged to Zoi. She felt butterflies explore her stomach. What if he wasn't home? She was also pretty glad she was the only one on the elevator. Once it opened she stepped out onto the plush carpet and padded to Zoi's door.

Zoi laid sprawled out onto his sofa listening to the soft sound of the rain. He was completely bored out of his mind and all he could think of was Ami. He talked to one of his good friends about her today and his friend Malachite laughed and told him he was obviously falling for Ami. He sighed. It was a weird way to finish off a Saturday. He really hadn't made friends in the town and his only friend here was spending time with his girlfriend so he was practically by himself.

"I wish she was here." He murmured aloud to himself.

Suddenly he heard the door bell ring and he sat up puzzled over who could be possibly coming by. He hoped it was some wierdo.

He opened the door to see Ami standing there in a short white silk robe that made him remember her sexy attire from earlier and he smiled at her.

"What a nice surprise." He said flashing her a sexy grin.

"I just wanted to stop by for some sugar." She said smiling back at him but mentally kicking herself for the dumb line.

He took her hand and pulled her into the apartment closing the door. Ami was taken by surprise for the moment and stumbled into his arms. He held her petite frame in his arms he felt a sudden urge to kiss her and took her lips tenderly. They both felt a shock that they couldn't believe they've ever felt in their lives. Zoi licked Ami's top lip begging for entrance and she allowed him. The tender kiss turned into a passionate heated kiss that had them both fighting for dominance. Zoi ran his hands down Ami's curves as she played with his pony tail. Ami never felt a kiss this right in her entire life. Her head was swimming and she held onto him for dear life. Zoi never knew that his wishes could come true.

'Maybe I should wish more often.' He thought to himself.

His hand ran over her hips and down her thighs and slowly began to inch up her robe, dying to know what was beneath it. The cool silk of her night gown hit his finger tips and began to move that up too. He then moved her underwear out of the way to play with her only causing her to catch her breath He gently picked her up by her legs and she wrapped them around his waist tightly, rocking against him. Luckily he had great balance.

"Minx." He murmured into the kiss and she only responded by a low moan.

He carried her to his bed room. Ami began to wonder how she became so bold and how she even trusted herself with this man but something about him made her want him no matter what. As he laid her onto the bed they began to explore each others bodies slowly like there was no tomorrow and no Greg. The perfect way to them to end a saturday.


End file.
